


fabulous  沈巍  井然（四）

by datudoudekongjian



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datudoudekongjian/pseuds/datudoudekongjian





	fabulous  沈巍  井然（四）

井然说完这句话，沈巍从锁骨以上红了个透，活像西洋画里刚出浴的美人，被水汽氤氲缭绕着，泛出丝丝勾人的红晕，这幅活色生香的场景让井然身体里的欲望轻而易举的膨胀起来，他握住沈巍的手，按在自己早已坚硬如铁的地方，感受自己的炽热，描绘自己的形状。沈巍也是未经人事，只被井然这么一拨弄，身下的小沈巍也抬起了头，井然用一只手扯掉了皮带，脱掉了裤子，露出自己昂扬的性物，他舔着后槽牙，轻声问：巍，想要吗？沈巍此时答也不是，不答也不是，井然心想，若他和沈巍有什么事情是上床一次解决不了的，那就两次。井然把沈巍双手扣住，反身压在身下，把自己的硬物按在沈巍的臀沟里摩擦起来，沈巍的喉咙里发出一声难以抑制的呻吟，井然听到后直接扯掉沈巍的西装裤，双手伸向小沈巍，轻拢慢拈抹复挑的拨弄起来，还时不时的用手指撸动一下旁边的阴囊，沈巍也享受着井然到位的服务，突然他紧闭双眼，白色的精液射在了井然的手上，井然就着手上的精液的润滑，把手指伸向了沈巍的后穴，小穴饱满紧实，泛着诱人的粉红色光泽，井然不禁把手指往里送了送，小穴反而吸的更紧了，痴缠着他的手指，井然拍了拍沈巍挺翘的屁股，说：“真是个磨人的小妖精，怕是大罗神仙也要交代在你身上了。”嘴上不饶人得说着，手上的动作却一直没停，从一根手指增加到三根手指，小穴有了之前的扩张,像只贪婪的嘴，拼命吮吸着井然的手指,井然说道：“乖，先放开，等会我让你尝尝销魂蚀骨的滋味。”说完后抽出了自己的手指，把自己忍耐许久的硬物就着刚扩张的穴口探了进去，只伸进前面硕大的龟头，小穴里的嫩肉绞的井然差点要缴械，井然只好慢慢的挪动自己的分身，希望能多制造一些润滑。  
沈巍此时胸口瘙痒难耐，动情地说，“井然，揉一揉前面，好痒。”井然略带挑逗的看了看他的唇，用舌尖在沈巍的粉嫩的乳头上转了转，像是故意要折磨他似的，用自己的牙齿重重咬着，弄得沈巍叫也不是，不叫也不是。井然凑到沈巍耳边，说:"小美人，现在乖乖的，我要操你了。”井然把抽屉打开，拿出一条漂亮的黑色皮鞭，在沈巍身上重重的抽了几下，雪白的臀部顿时泛起了诱人的红晕，井然把沈巍的两腿掰开到最大程度，粉嫩的小穴一张一合，似乎在要邀请着面前这人，井然毫不怜惜的把自己的肉棒一捅到底，这重重一下让沈巍的下身像是被撕裂开来，井然忍耐许久的欲望在此刻爆炸，狠狠往上一顶，冲破层层阻碍，沈巍感觉井然的性器似乎已经顶到了自己的生殖腔，灵魂仿佛被抽空，三魂六魄仿佛只剩一魄还残存在世上，其他均已飞升到仙境。井然看着身下的人已经适应了自己的粗大，便卖力的抽插起来，仿佛要把沈巍贯穿。沈巍此时已被抽插的神志迷失，不断的叫着：慢点，井然，我快受不了，不要，在那里磨，啊，啊，啊....."井然说：“今天我就让你好好享受，让小美人以后都离不开我。”说着把沈巍翻过身来，我要正面干你，我要你记住我是怎么干你的，免得你提上裤子就装不认识我了。沈巍脸色酡红，小声说着：“不会的，不会的，井然快给我，我好想要你。”井然撸动了两下，身下的肉棒又硬了起来，沈巍看见了尺寸似乎又变大的性器，难忍的吞咽了口水，井然把沈巍抱在怀里，一插到底，沈巍在井然怀里随着节奏一起一落，两人是如此契合，也不知过了多久，井然终于射在沈巍身体里，烫的沈巍一惊，花穴也因长时间的抽插变得泥泞不堪，井然抽出来的时候，流出大片白浊和蜜水，井然拍了拍沈巍的屁股，说，“你是准备今天就这样坐在我身上，还是我帮你清理干净呢？”  
沈巍羞赧的说：“不用不用，我自己来就行了。”井然却一个公主抱抱起了沈巍，对他说：“我其实在办公室里悄悄布置了个浴室，没想到今天就派上用场了。”井然打开淋浴，轻柔的抚摸着沈巍的身体，使坏似的在小穴处研磨，沈巍知道他不安好心，却也没了力气，井然看了看精疲力竭的沈巍，说道：“本来还想再来一次，怕你身体受不住，今天就先放过你。”拿了块浴巾，帮沈巍擦净了身体，又帮他穿好了来时的西装。休息了片刻，井然向沈巍说，我们去吃点东西吧，说完两人向楼下走去。


End file.
